Marry Me
by Kana94
Summary: James savait qu'il voulait épouser Lily depuis quelques années déjà. Dans son orgueil, il n'avait seulement jamais envisagé qu'elle n'avait pas autant anticipé leur avenir que lui.


_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day_

 _Marry Me – Train_

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? L'interrogea Sirius. »

Il était assis juste en face de son meilleur ami, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, ses poings fermés joints devant lui, et il envoyait à James un regard à la fois scandalisé, admiratif, et perplexe.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais acheté la bague, si je n'étais pas sûr ?! Répliqua James, vaguement agacé.  
\- Cornedrue, écoutes-moi, reprit-il sur un ton paternaliste qu'il prenait très rarement. Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu as tendance à te précipiter un peu et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé jusque là, mais...  
\- Jusque là ? Ça te dérange, que je demande à Lily de m'épouser ? Le coupa-t-il, soudainement inquiet.  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas... C'est juste... J'adore Evans ! Elle est... Oh bordel, James, on a seulement dix sept ans ! »

Ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils de la Salle Commune depuis à peine cinq minutes, profitant du fait que tous les élèves soient couchés et que Lily soit en train de faire sa ronde pour se retrouver tous les deux, quand James avait informé Sirius de son envie d'engagement. Peter et Rémus étaient en haut, en train de réviser, mais les deux compères n'avaient pas la tête à cela. Ils l'avaient rarement, pour être honnête.

« Je sais, murmura James devant l'expression ahurie de son meilleur ami. Je t'assure que je sais ! Mais c'est elle que je veux et...  
\- Pour toute ta vie ?  
\- Oui, et je crois que...  
\- On parle d'éternité là, mon vieux.  
\- Je sais, je...  
\- Tout le temps. Toutes les nuits, insista Sirius.  
\- Je sais ! S'exclama James.  
\- Quand je dis toutes les nuits, je parle d'une manière définitive. Il n'y aura aucune autre fille. Tu n'auras accès qu'aux seins de Lily. Tu t'interdis l'accès à tous les autres seins une fois que tu lui as proposé et qu'elle a dit oui !  
\- JE SAIS ! Cria t-il cette fois-ci.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te faire tant de mal ?! S'indigna Sirius, arrachant un rire à son meilleur ami. »

James tournait et retournait la bague dans sa main, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais été si sûr de sa vie à propos de quoi que ce soit. A part peut-être quand Sirius avait proposé qu'ils sautent du Poudlard Express pendant qu'il roulait, mais cette fois là, il avait eu des remords après avoir atterri dans un buisson plein de ronces, et il espérait clairement qu'il n'y aurait pas de tel contrecoup à sa demande en mariage... Mais que pouvait-il arriver, après tout ? Il n'y avait pas de ronce dans la Salle Commune.

Elle pouvait dire non. Merlin, elle pouvait dire non. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, pas une seule seconde. Il était certain que si elle l'écoutait penser à ce moment précis, elle le traiterait de sale petit prétentieux et il ne pourrait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Comment avait-il pu en arriver jusque là sans s'imaginer obtenir une réponse qui ne lui plairait pas ?

Après tout, c'était Lily, et elle agissait rarement comme il l'imaginait, il en avait payé le prix pendant de longues années. Elle lui avait déjà dit « non » plusieurs fois, elle connaissait le mot. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait le mot. Elle avait l'habitude de le prononcer, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre, c'était presque la définition exacte que Sirius avait inventé dans le dictionnaire des maraudeurs.

« Et si elle ne veut pas ? S'inquiéta t-il.  
\- Tant pis pour elle, répondit simplement Sirius en haussant les épaules. »

James eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu la question qu'il venait de lui poser parce que sa réponse n'était décidément pas celle qu'il attendait.

« Et si elle ne veut pas ? S'écria t-il à nouveau faisant sursauter Sirius.  
\- Woooow ! Du calme !  
\- Non ! Non, tu te rappelles de la définition ? 'Non : Mot de trois lettres destiné à être lancé à Cornedrue par Lily Evans', cita t-il.  
\- C'est une stupide définition qu'on a écrit il y a deux ans, elle n'est même plus valable maintenant, lui certifia-t-il.  
\- Et si... Et si elle l'était encore ?  
\- Elle t'a dit oui une fois, non ? Et puis elle t'a aussi dit oui la semaine dernière dans le parc, quand tu as attendu qu'on retourne vers le château pour aller lui demander discrètement d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle de Bain des préfets, le taquina t-il en réprimant un rire.  
\- Tu as entendu ça ?! S'exclama James.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu m'as offert des oreilles à rallonge à Noël, je m'en sers ! »

Il ensorcela un coussin et l'envoya droit dans la figure de Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de mimer une scène où James frottait le dos de Lily avant de mimer autre chose qui fit glousser un groupe de filles de sixième année qui pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune à ce moment là, s'étant probablement faites prendre dans les couloirs par Lily qui patrouillait toujours.

« Sérieusement, Patmol. Je vais mourir si elle me dit non.  
\- Non tu ne vas pas mourir, soupira Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'il s'agit d'elle, tu deviens si mélodramatique ? »

James ne répondit rien. Il balança ses pieds par dessus l'un des bras du fauteuil et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière par dessus l'autre pendant que sa main droite pendouillait dans le vide, tripotant toujours nerveusement la bague, et que l'autre était perdue dans ses cheveux, là où Lily aimait passer la sienne.

Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais apprécié que qui que ce soit d'autre le fasse, mais quand c'était elle... C'était différent. C'était comme cette affreuse manie qu'elle avait de se ronger les ongles lorsqu'elle était stressée. Il aurait trouvé cela répugnant de la part de n'importe qui, mais elle transformait cela en quelque chose de particulièrement mignon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ça fait une demie heure qu'on vous attend pour les Potions ! Déclara Rémus. »

James, la tête à l'envers, le chercha des yeux jusqu'à le trouver, au milieu de l'escalier, la main sur la rampe à les dévisager d'un air sévère. Quand est-ce que Rémus réalisera que quand Sirius et lui lui disaient qu'ils le rejoindraient après pour les révisions, cela signifiait en fait qu'ils ne se montreraient jamais ?

« Cornedrue veut demander à Evans de l'épouser, lança Sirius en toute décontraction. »

Il y eut un long silence. Très long. Probablement le plus long qu'ils aient vécu depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, car Merlin et toute l'école savaient que partout où ils passaient, des éclats de rire suivaient... Quand ce n'était pas des détonations.

« Quoi ? Articula finalement Rémus.  
\- Il veut se passer la corde au cou. Enfin... Je veux dire... Passer la bague au doigt à Evans.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Peter qui venait de débouler dans les escaliers à son tour.  
\- Oh bon dieu. Cornedrue a acheté une bague. Il va proposer à Evans de se marier avec lui ce soir, répéta t-il à nouveau avant de soupirer longuement. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. James déglutit, les yeux rivés sur Rémus. S'il y avait bien un de ses amis qui lui évitait toujours de se mettre dans l'embarras, c'était lui. Il lui dirait, s'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal que Sirius ait craché le morceau.

Cependant, rien ne venait. Aucun de ses amis ne prenait la parole, et James remarqua que Peter et Rémus le dévisageaient en attendant une confirmation, hésitants. Sirius avait plaisanté là dessus assez souvent pour que James réalise qu'ils ne devaient probablement pas savoir s'il était sérieux ou non, alors il hocha simplement la tête. Enfin, il essaya, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire lorsqu'on a la tête qui pend dans le vide.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? L'interrogea Rémus en descendant les marches pour les rejoindre.  
\- Il faut prévoir quelque chose ? »

Le lycanthrope soupira et leva les yeux au plafond avant de laisser filtrer un sourire amusé.

« C'est Lily. J'ai toujours pensé que quand tu la demanderais en mariage, il faudrait qu'on fasse péter tous nos meilleurs feux d'artifice, ceux qu'on conserve depuis notre première année... »

James bascula jusqu'à retrouver une position assise normale sur le fauteuil, et il observa Rémus avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à cela. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Lily, il avait pris l'habitude de se calmer sur ce genre de choses. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se faire remarquer, et elle aimait encore moins qu'il attire l'attention sur eux.

« Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça, avoua t-il.  
\- James, tu dois réfléchir à ça. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ta demande comme quand tu lui as proposé de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec toi. C'était terrible, intervint Peter.  
\- Attendez, c'était quoi déjà ? Reprit Sirius en bondissant de son fauteuil. Ah ! Oui ! 'Evans, comme j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule, et que tu as vu que j'étais tout seul, et que je t'ai vu me voir seul, et que je crois que tu m'as vu te voir seule aussi, on pourrait se voir ? Ensemble ? A pré-au-lard ?' »

Les trois amis éclatèrent simultanément de rire pendant que James grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça ne l'a pas empêchée de dire oui. ». Il n'avait simplement jamais été vraiment doué pour les grandes déclarations quand elle était dans le coin. Il l'avait toujours été avec les autres filles qu'il avait fréquentées parce qu'il était simple de prononcer des mots que l'on ne pensait pas, mais il avait découvert avec Lily que prononcer des mots d'amour quand on les pensait réellement était un tout autre exercice.

« Tout ce qu'on dit mon vieux, c'est qu'une demande en mariage, c'est comme une provocation en duel. Tu dois tout donner, sinon tu finis par tout perdre... Voir par mourir, ajouta Sirius en balançant nonchalamment un tas de cartes à Peter pour commencer une bataille explosive.  
\- Merci. Ça m'aide beaucoup, ironisa James en lui envoyant un regard en biais.  
\- Écoute, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis que je t'ai vu glisser des pastilles de gerbe dans le verre de ma cousine en première année, et la plupart du temps, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, et encore moins depuis que tu t'es amouraché d'Evans, mais je t'ai entendu plusieurs fois chantonner la marche nuptiale dans ton sommeil, et Merlin, je n'en peux plus de cette maudite mélodie, alors s'il faut que tu te maries avec elle pour te la sortir de la tête, vas-y. »

James ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Il savait que c'était la façon de Sirius de lui dire qu'il le soutenait et qu'il serait là si elle piétinait d'un simple « Non » les plans qu'il avait pour eux, comme il l'avait été à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait repoussé.

« Et puis si elle refuse, on ira dans les cuisines se saouler au Whisky-pur-feu avec les elfes ! Rajouta t-il en abattant rapidement ses cartes au fur et à mesure que Peter jouait.  
\- Elle ne refusera pas, certifia Rémus en secouant la tête. »

James ne put que remarquer le coup d'oeil incertain que Peter et Sirius se lancèrent et il n'eut même pas le loisir d'être rassuré par la remarque de Rémus.

« Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'elle dira non ?  
\- Non... Non, personne n'a dit ça, répondit Peter en évitant son regard.  
\- Vous pensez qu'elle dira non ! S'offusqua James.  
\- On ne pense pas qu'elle dira non... On pense que... Peut-être qu'elle ne dira pas oui...  
\- C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DIRE ! S'écria t-il.  
\- Moi, je ne crois pas qu'elle va dire non, ajouta Sirius. »

Les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et le tas de cartes explosa devant le nez de Peter sans qu'aucun des quatre amis ne soient surpris.

« Je crois que tu vas bafouiller comme un idiot et que tu ne vas même pas réussir à poser la question, expliqua t-il avec un large sourire narquois. »

James pesta bruyamment et métamorphosa une carte en gros chat roux qui bondit sur son meilleur ami toutes griffes sorties.

« Quelle question ? »

Il s'apprêtait à métamorphoser également la lampe posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsque la voix de Lily l'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Oui James, quelle question ? Répéta malicieusement Sirius en essayant d'imiter la voix de Lily. »

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur chacun des quatre garçons. James savait exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle savait que quelque chose se tramait, et elle attendait que quelqu'un craque et lui avoue tout. Généralement, ce quelqu'un était Peter. Elle avait un sacré pouvoir sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?  
\- Rien. On ne manigance rien, répondit simplement Rémus en haussant les épaules.  
\- Ma... Mani... Mani quoi ? Bredouilla Peter.  
\- James ? Interrogea t-elle en le fixant avec ses charmants yeux verts.  
\- Je... Je... Tu... Peut-être que... Est-cequetu...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta main ? »

Cette fois, James sentit son crâne chauffer brusquement. Il enfouit rapidement sa main qui contenait la bague dans sa poche pendant que l'autre glissait dans ses cheveux.

« Qu... Quoi ? Je n'ai rien ! Tu... Tu... Comment s'passéla ronde ?  
\- Excuses moi, je n'ai rien compris, répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Si prévisible... Commenta Sirius avant de laisser échapper un rire.  
\- Comment s'est passé la ronde ? Articula t-il en ignorant la remarque de Sirius.  
\- Bien, mais j'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne suis pas du genre froussarde, mais les rondes de nuit me donnent toujours un peu la chaire de poule, répondit-elle en frémissant légèrement.  
\- Boh ! La pire chose sur laquelle tu puisses tomber, c'est Bellatrix et Evan Rosier se pelotant dans un placard à balais ! Lança Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur le chat pour le retransformer en carte.  
\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je les ai attrapés au pied de la Tour Nord. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Je peux t'assurer que la langue de Rosier est descendue si loin dans la gorge de ta cousine qu'il a probablement réussi à atteindre son appendice... Commença t-elle d'un air répugné."

Les quatre garçons poussèrent simultanément une exclamation de dégoût qui ne fut probablement pas assez claire au goût de Lily qui continua son récit.

« Je ne serais pas intervenue, ils auraient fait leur affaire sur les marches. N'importe quel premier année aurait pu passer par là. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune décence.  
\- Son appendice ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Intervint Peter, perdu dans ses réflexions sur le corps humain.  
\- Tu as donc stoppé la reproduction ! Bravo Lily. Tu viens de rendre un glorieux service à l'humanité, la félicita Sirius en faisant une révérence.  
\- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? Reprit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
\- De rien, répondit précipitamment James.  
\- Trop rapide, beaucoup trop rapide, commenta Lily en l'observant suspicieusement. Est-ce qu'il y a une bombabouse sous le coussin ?  
\- Pourquoi y aurait-il une bombabouse sous le coussin ? Demanda Sirius.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi y aurait-il une bombabouse sous le coussin, Peter ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de bombabouse sous le coussin, répondit-il.  
\- Merci Peter.  
\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! S'exclama Sirius en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami. Elle te manipule ! Tu ne dois pas lui dire la vérité !  
\- Quelle vérité ? Reprit Lily.  
\- Il n'y a pas de bombabouse sous le coussin ! Répéta Peter et Sirius le frappa une nouvelle fois.  
\- Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
\- Tu devrais poser la question à James. »

Elle braqua une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur son petit-ami qui feint l'ignorance si mal qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel puis les posa de nouveau sur celui dont elle savait qu'elle pourrait tirer quelque chose.

« Peter ?  
\- Je... Je... Question... James... Demande... Bafouilla t-il.  
\- FUYEZ ! Aboya Sirius en attrapant Peter par sa robe de sorcier et en le traînant à toute allure dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, Rémus sur ses talons.  
\- Tes amis sont vraiment étranges... Souffla Lily à l'égard de James. »

Il était debout au milieu de la pièce, comme un nigaud, et sa main était horriblement moite dans sa poche. Il laissa échapper un rire gêné, se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ça fait une semaine que j'attends ça, reprit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça, répondit-elle en se calant un peu plus contre lui. Il y a eu toutes ces réunions de préfets, tes entraînements de Quidditch, tes briefings de Quidditch, le club de Slug, tes sorties avec les garçons, mes sorties avec Alice, la guerre, les lettres de tes parents nous informant sur les avancées de l'Ordre... Vraiment je... Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu une semaine sans ça, sans ce moment où il n'y a que nous deux et où j'ai le sentiment d'être en sécurité. »

Il esquissa un sourire tout en essayant de réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait lui dire non, après tout. Il lui semblait invraisemblable qu'elle le fasse, là, mais il ne trouva pas le courage de lui poser la question.

« Je rêve où tu viens de dire que tu as passé toute la semaine à penser à te vautrer conte moi ? La taquina t-il.  
\- … Et j'ai envie de le retirer maintenant, murmura t-elle avant de lâcher un rire spontané qui déteint sur James. »

Lily n'était pas du genre à communiquer sur ses sentiments. Elle n'était même pas du genre à les évoquer du tout. Ce simple aveu boosta largement la confiance de James alors qu'il embarrassait légèrement la jeune préfète qui étouffa son rire dans le pull à l'effigie de Gryffondors que portait le jeune homme.

« Ne raconte pas à tes amis que je t'ai dit ça, le prévint-elle entre deux rires.  
\- Je crois que je vais le faire.  
\- Non ! S'exclama t-elle, révoltée.  
\- Si.  
\- Je t'interdis de le faire.  
\- Je vais le faire quand même.  
\- James, tu n'as pas intérêt, trancha t-elle en posant un index menaçant sur son torse.  
\- Hé, tu me dois bien ça. Les gars pensent que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi juste parce que tu avais pitié.  
\- Ils n'ont pas totalement tort, répondit-elle après une seconde de réflexion. »

James s'écarta puis haussa les sourcils avant de lui lancer un regard ennuyé, faisant bruyamment éclater de rire la jeune femme qui constata qu'il manquait parfois cruellement de second degré. Pour toute réponse à son attaque, il retira la main qu'elle avait posée sur son torse et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

« Oh, allez, je plaisantais ! Lui lança Lily en se levant à son tour, toujours hilare.  
\- Tu as un terrible sens de l'humour.  
\- Tu as un terrible sens de l'humour, riposta t-elle.  
\- Mon sens de l'humour est parfait.  
\- Oh oui, comme ton être tout entier ! Se moqua t-elle délibérément en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. »

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire amusé, espérant qu'il le lui rendrait, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il entama un pas de plus vers les marches.

« Tu sais très bien que je veux passer du temps avec toi. Est-ce que tu vas m'obliger à te supplier de rester ? L'interrompit-elle en retenant un soupir.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ou est-ce que tu t'y sens obligée parce que je te fais pitié ? Répliqua t-il adroitement en prenant soin de rester de dos pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son sourire narquois.  
\- Oh Merlin ! Tu es un enfant ! Souffla t-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules et commença à monter les escaliers lorsqu'un soudain bruit sourd attisa sa curiosité. Il se retourna pour voir Lily à genoux, à côté du canapé, ses deux mains jointes devant elle, et ses deux grands yeux vissés sur lui. Il eut à la fois envie d'éclater de rire et de lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il resta interdit.

« James Potter, ô grand préfet de Gryffondor, capitaine de quidditch et détenteur des bons comme des mauvais records recensés dans ce château toutes catégories confondues, sois bon et montre ta compassion à ta bien aimée, pauvre pécheresse qui a osé t'offenser et qui en a le cœur meurtri. »

Oh il savait qu'elle se moquait de lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il y avait quelque chose de Siriusesque dans sa manière de le faire qui le décida à descendre les marches de l'escalier, curieux.

« Lève-toi Lily, lui ordonna t-il en roulant les yeux alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à lui, toujours à genoux.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as pitié de moi ? Le taquina t-elle.  
\- Non, j'ai juste l'impression que tu vas me proposer de t'épouser, répondit-il astucieusement. »

S'il voulait savoir quelle serait sa réponse, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à aborder le sujet. Elle lui dirait certainement ce qu'elle pensait de cela. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, quand elle pensait quelque chose, elle le disait. Il aimait cela, chez elle, cette honnêteté qu'on ne trouve que chez peu de gens.

« T'épouser ? Et quoi ? Passer toute ma vie avec toi ? Pouffa t-elle. »

Il déglutit et ne répondit pas. Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses mains redevenaient moites. Elle riait. Elle riait à la simple évocation d'une vie ensemble. Elle était là, sa réponse. Elle trouvait cela complètement stupide, et peut-être qu'elle avait raison.

« Non ?! Tu y as pensé ? S'exclama t-elle en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il ne disait plus rien. »

James haussa les épaules, et Lily se releva immédiatement. Debout juste devant lui, elle ne riait plus du tout. Ses immenses yeux verts essayaient de décrypter son visage pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait.

« Tu... Tu y as vraiment pensé ? Nous deux ? Répéta t-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu.  
\- J'ai juste... Pourquoi est-ce que ça te paraît si insensé ? Tu crois qu'un mec court après une fille pendant deux ans en s'humiliant régulièrement juste pour coucher avec elle ? Riposta t-il, vaguement contrarié.  
\- Non, je... Je... Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que... Enfin... Je n'en sais rien, bafouilla t-elle en se haïssant de rougir.  
\- Visiblement, commenta t-il avec agacement. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, à la fois embarrassé et irrité, et il hésita plusieurs fois à tourner les talons. Il savait que s'il le faisait, Lily agirait bizarrement le lendemain, et lui aussi. Il l'éviterait autant qu'il le pourrait. Il devait trouver un moyen de mettre fin à la conversation sans rendre les choses plus compliquées.

« Peu importe. On ne sort ensemble que depuis quelques mois, j'ai juste fait une blague parce que tu étais à genoux.  
\- Mais tu étais sérieux, pointa t-elle.  
\- Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé quoi que ce soit, déclara t-il, un poil gêné. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement, et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux sondaient les siens, elle se rappelait des bribes de la conversation qu'elle avait entendue un peu plus tôt.

« Mais tu voulais le faire. C'était ça, la question dont Sirius parlait, dit-elle sur un ton neutre. »

James resta interdit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et c'était rare. Maintenant qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec elle, il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir la bague qu'il avait dans sa poche. Elle dirait non. Elle avait rit. Il était évident qu'elle lui dirait non.

« C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta t-elle.  
\- Laisse tomber. Sirius avait raison, de toutes façons.  
\- Je n'y crois pas... Tu voulais vraiment le faire ! S'exclama t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains et en lui tournant le dos, le faisant se sentir horriblement mal à l'aise.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, d'accord ?! J'ai compris, c'est une mauvaise idée ! Tu n'es pas obligée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! On a dix sept ans, on est trop jeunes, tout est trop nouveau, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Lança t-il en balayant leur conversation de la main. »

Maintenant, il n'était même plus question de sauver les meubles. Il se fichait que tout soit tendu entre eux le lendemain et les jours suivants, il voulait juste quitter cette pièce et ne plus avoir à la regarder réagir à une question qu'il n'avait même pas posée.

« Fais-le. »

Il avait déjà monté la moitié des marches lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau le son de sa voix. Il s'arrêta net, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, puis il tourna la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard incrédule.

« Fais-le, répéta t-elle. »

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute. Elle avait toujours les deux mains crispées sur le haut de son crâne comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait réfléchi trop peu et parlé trop vite, mais il y avait une espèce de détermination folle dans ses yeux qui contrastait avec son attitude physique.

« Tu as ri, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- Je sais ! Je ne pensais pas que... Merlin... Tu sais combien de temps je mets à faire un choix, habituellement ? »

Il acquiesça lourdement. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, il avait déjà terminé sa deuxième bière-au-beurre alors qu'elle détaillait toujours la carte des Trois Balais avec attention, son index tapotant songeusement son menton, son coeur balançant depuis presque une heure entre une bière-au-beurre et un chocolat chaud.

« J'ai réussi à en faire un en te voyant me tourner le dos pour aller te coucher. Je ne suis même pas sûre que la grande aiguille de l'horloge ait bougé une seule fois avant que je ne me décide.  
\- Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de...  
\- Non, je sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée, mais... Est-ce que tu peux poser la question, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Je peux rester avec toi sans ça, si tu n'as pas envie d'aller te coucher tout de suite, continua t-il en redescendant les marches.  
\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai mis deux ans à te dire oui juste pour un tour dans le parc, j'en ai juste marre de perdre mon temps. Mes parents vont certainement flipper, les tiens vont vraisemblablement envoyer le professeur McGonagall nous faire tout un discours sur notre jeune âge et l'importance de notre promesse pour être certains que nous avons compris que nous ne nous engageons pas seulement à partager nos chocogrenouilles, et nous allons clairement avoir l'impression d'être deux cinglés quand tous les autres élèves du château l'apprendront et nous dévisageront, et peut-être que nous en sommes vraiment. Merlin, il est sûr que nous en sommes, mais... Pose la question, James. »

Elle le suppliait presque à présent, et il avait du mal à croire en sa chance. La stupeur le figea pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir. Tu as toujours besoin de réfléchir à tout. On parle d'une vie ensemble. Quand tu m'as dit oui pour le parc, c'était un oui que tu pouvais encore transformer en non. Si tu me dis oui maintenant, tu me dis oui pour toujours, lui expliqua t-il en essayant vainement de paraître serein.  
\- J'ai réfléchi. Pour toujours, ce n'est pas assez. Pose la question, répéta t-elle. »

Stupéfait, il fronça les sourcils sans broncher quand elle lui attrapa la main, la pressant doucement pour l'encourager.

« Tu aurais sûrement préféré que je fasse quelque chose de spécial... Que je décore toute la pièce ou que je t'invite dans un bel endroit avec des bougies et...  
\- Nous sommes à Poudlard, il y a des bougies partout, le coupa t-elle.  
\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
\- Non, je ne sais pas. Cette pièce est parfaite, James, c'est là où tout a commencé ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est ici que nous nous sommes parlés pour la première fois. Nous avions onze ans, tu m'as dit que le nœud que j'avais dans les cheveux me donnait l'air stupide et...  
\- Pour ma défense, je te rendais service, il te donnait un peu l'air stupide, confessa t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Je sais, et après je t'ai traité d'abruti, et c'est la première fois que nous nous sommes disputés. Et tu te rappelles en deuxième année, quand Sirius et toi avez métamorphosé ce chandelier en souafle et que vous me l'avez lancé en pleine tête ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir, grimaça t-il.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, mais j'avais passé toute ma première année à t'ignorer, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je commence à te tenir tête, et je crois que ça nous a rendu service, dans un sens, parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas remarquée. On aurait sûrement pas eu cette horrible dispute en troisième année quand vous avez tous les quatre débarqués ici-même avec des crabes de feu soit disant domestiqués qui...  
\- Ils étaient domestiqués ! Protesta James.  
\- Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase. Qui m'ont brûlé tout le bras droit, reprit-elle. J'ai dû étaler une crème à l'odeur horrible sur ma peau pendant un mois entier.  
\- Les crabes de feu sont des animaux domestiques.  
\- Les crabes de feu sont des animaux domestiques pour lesquels une licence exceptionnelle est nécessaire, le corrigea-t-elle pendant qu'il marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet incident m'a conduit à éprouver envers toi un profond sentiment de... Dégoût.  
\- Dégoût ? S'indigna t-il.  
\- Tu m'as brûlé le bras !  
\- Bridget t'as brûlé le bras, rectifia t-il.  
\- Personne n'appelle son crabe de feu Bridget !  
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela à avoir avec la question ! Trancha t-il en croisant les bras. »

Lily ouvrit et referma la bouche après s'être rendue compte que la discussion commencer à dériver vers totalement autre chose, et elle reprit.

« Je... J'essayais juste de te rappeler que tout s'est passé ici.  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé en quatrième année.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as offert un cadeau de Noël quand tu as appris par Dorcas Meadowes que ma sœur m'avait envoyé une méchante lettre.  
\- Tu as détesté ce cadeau.  
\- C'était un portrait de Sirius.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche.  
\- … Je... Bon, le cadeau n'est pas important. L'important, c'est l'intention que tu as eue pour moi, et ça a continué en 5ème année quand tu m'as proposé pour la première fois de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec toi. On était juste ici, James, tu te souviens ?  
\- Oui. Clairement. Il y a eu un vase brisé, un reparo, un nouveau vase brisé, un nouveau reparo, un troisième vase brisé, un...  
\- J'ai cassé ce vase sept fois, mais peu importe.  
\- Tu l'as cassé en essayant de me le lancer dessus, pointa t-il, perplexe.  
\- Et tu l'as superbement évité, le complimenta t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Pas la septième fois. »

Lily grimaça et bredouilla une brève excuse en passant doucement le pouce sur la légère cicatrice à la naissance du cou de James qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

« Je n'ai compris que l'année dernière que tu étais sincère, quand tu m'as aidé à faire le devoir de Métamorphose. Je m'attendais à ce que tu en profites pour me demander de t'accompagner au bal de Noël en contrepartie, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. A la place, tu es revenu me voir tous les soirs, à cette même table, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce, pour t'assurer que j'avais bien compris la leçon du jour, et pas une seule fois tu n'as exigé quelque chose en contrepartie.  
\- J'y ai pensé.  
\- Je sais que tu y as pensé, mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu te disais que ça allait me mettre en colère et tu ne voulais pas ça. Pour être tout à fait franche, parfois, j'aurais bien aimé que tu tentes quelque chose, mais si tu l'avais fait, je ne me serais pas rendue compte que j'étais vraiment triste que tu ne le fasses pas.  
\- Je n'ai rien compris, commenta t-il avant de lâcher un rire auquel celui de Lily se joignit aussi.  
\- Peu importe. Tout est arrivé ici. Tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois juste devant l'escalier du dortoir il y a quelques mois et... Et je me fiches des fleurs, des bougies, des décorations. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Cette pièce est parfaite comme elle est, et c'est comme ça que je veux m'en souvenir quand je repenserai à tout cela, termina t-elle à bout de souffle. »

Il souriait. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, elle avait raison.

« C'est ce que je ressentais aussi. Rémus pensait que je devais prévoir quelque ch...  
\- Bon sang, pose la question ! S'impatienta t-elle. »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, enfouit sa main dans sa poche, commença à s'agenouiller mais elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'arrêta d'un simple geste, lui signifiant d'un simple regard qu'il n'avait pas besoin de suivre le script universel de la demande en mariage classique à la lettre, et comme prévu, il bafouilla.

« Est-ce que... Estceque tu...  
\- James, je vais dire oui, alors détends-toi. »

Ses yeux verts épinglèrent les siens, il acquiesça et prit une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour rester avec moi pour toujours et plus ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et sincère puis hocha la tête, une lueur de folie dans le regard quand il glissa la bague autour de son doigt, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il l'avait aussi, cette lueur de folie.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, répéta t-elle dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à aimer autant un mot de trois lettres. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le scénario qu'il s'était créé dans sa tête. C'était beaucoup mieux. Tellement mieux.

« Allez-y les gars, elle a dit oui ! Murmura discrètement Peter, dissimulé en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. »

A peine une minute plus tard, de gigantesques explosions réveillèrent en sursaut tous les élèves du château pendant que Rémus et Sirius se félicitaient mutuellement d'avoir su garder leurs meilleurs feux d'artifice pour un évènement qui en valait la peine.


End file.
